Charming Little Deceivers
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: The boys are back! And so is 'J'. With all new plans to torture the poor boys. Will they be able to foil 'J's plans a second time? Find out in this intense sequel to 'Dirty Little Secrets'.
1. Reliving Certain Events

_**Charming Little Deceivers**_

_**Chapter 1: Reliving Certain Events**_

_Burt and Carole burst through the door to the hospital. Finn had called them and explained half of the situation. Everyone was pretty shook up. No one knew what to say. Burt rushed over to Finn teary eyed. _

_"What happened?" he asked. Finn covered in Kurt's blood just hugged Burt and cried on to his shoulder. Carole put her hand up to her mouth in horror._

_"No, no, Kurt's not..." she let her voice trail off._

_"No, Kurt and Blaine are alive. But they're seriously injured." Sebastian said as he sat next to Dave. Puck just leaned against the wall. He was trying to hold as much of his emotions in as he could. _

_"I don't understand. What happened to my little brother?" Angel Anderson said as she too appeared in the waiting room with her parents in tow. Adam came out into the room and explained everything to the grieving families._

_"Both the boys are stable. Blaine's gunshot wound didn't hurt any vital organs, but he will be in pain for a while. He's sleeping as of now." The Andersons were relieved that everything would be alright, but it was still odd that any of this happened. _

_"What about Kurt?" Finn asked. Adam looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. _

_"Kurt sustained serious injuries to the head and abdomen." Carole looked to Burt and she started to tremble._

_"What about the baby? Please... please tell that the baby's alright?" Burt said as a few more tears fell._

_"I'm so sorry. With the way Kurt's body collided with the stairs, it's fair to say that the miscarriage happened around the time he came to the hospital. He slipped into a coma while we did the procedure to remove the child. I'm so sorry for your loss." Adam said. Finn closed his eyes and let the tears fall even harder. _

"_I should've been there for my brother! I hate that I wasn't." He said as he cried fiery tears. He wanted so bad to kick a chair, but Burt put his hand on his shoulder. _

_"What baby?" Everyone else asked. _

_"Kurt has a rare gene that could cause him to get pregnant. He and Blaine were expecting." Carole said as she hugged Burt. _

_"Oh my god. That poor boy. Him and Blaine are going be devastated." Mrs. Anderson said as she cried too. Mr. Anderson just held his wife. Both of the boys would be crushed._

"_Why didn't Blaine tell us?" Mrs. Anderson asked._

"_He was probably waiting for the right time." Burt said._

"_I hate that he felt he had to keep something this big from us, his family." Mr. Anderson said. _

"_Thanks so much for being there for our son when we couldn't be." Mrs. Anderson said. The Hudmels just nodded sadly to them. _

_The rest of the deceivers stood amongst themselves. They were still processing what had happened. No one would ever be the same after tonight._

"_Okay since Eli is officially off the chart. Does this mean it's over?" Sam asked._

"_I sure hope so, Kurt and Blaine barely got out of this alive." Puck said. _

_CLDCLDCLDCLDCLDCLDCLD_

_A few days later everyone gathered at the hospital for the boy's awakening. For the time being Kurt and Blaine had their own rooms. _

_Burt, Carole, and Finn walked into Kurt's room. Kurt's gash in his head was starting to heal. Burt sat by his son's side and held his hand. _

_"He seems to be getting better." Carole said. She was still teary-eyed over the loss of their grandchild. _

_"Yeah, but I don't know what state's he's going to be in when he hears the news." Burt replied._

_"If he remembers." Finn said casually. Burt and Carole shot him a look. "Sorry."_

_"Remember what?" Kurt asks groggily. Burt whipped his head around and squeezed Kurt's hand. _

_"Do you remember what happened a few days ago?" he asked. Kurt shook his head. _

_"Sweetie, there was an accident." Carole said. Kurt was instantly alert. _

_"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" he asked._

_"Buddy, you and Blaine were in that accident." Burt said. Kurt tried to remember, but he kept getting static. Finn was getting antsy. He knew that this was going to destroy Kurt, but he kept quiet. _

_"I-I don't understand." He said, and then he flinched. _

_"What's wrong?" All three people in the room asked. _

_"Why am I in so much pain?" Kurt moaned. _

_"Please tell me you remember something?" Burt asked. Kurt thought for a moment and then he rubbed his stomach. He looked surprised and then happy._

_"I remember!" He gasped out. Burt held his hand even tighter. "Blaine and I are having a baby. I thought I was a bit bigger than this." Kurt chuckled. _

_Carole turned to Finn and gave him a hug. Kurt didn't remember the accident at all, he just remembered the pregnancy. _

_"Kurt, you have to remember. You and Blaine were fighting with that Eli boy. Blaine was shot." Carole said. _

_It was then when it all came crashing back to Kurt. Every bit of that night swirled around in his head like a tornado. He remembered watching Blaine fall to the ground after being shot and his fight with Eli. He looked down at his stomach again and held it as he felt the tears start to run down his face._

_"No, no! I-I can't! Please don't tell me..." Kurt began to get hysterical. Burt wrapped his son up in his arms and Kurt let everything out. Carole and Finn came over and joined in on holding Kurt. _

_"This can't be happening!" Kurt yelled as he cried harder. _

_BBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_Blaine felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He sat in his bed as his family told him the news. His family surrounded him waiting for him to break. But he didn't, he had just left. Mentally, not physically. _

_"Sweetheart I know this is hard to handle, but don't shut us out." Mrs. Anderson said. Blaine just sat there lost in his own mind._

_"Son, we'll get through this. You and Kurt will get through this." Mr. Anderson said. _

_"I want to see him. I-I need to see Kurt." Blaine said as he tried to get out of the bed. Angel stopped him and held him there._

_"You can't, not now, soon we promise." Blaine settled back into his bed and turned his back towards everyone. _

_"I want to be alone." He said firmly. His family looked at each other worried._

_"Honey you can't keep this inside, we're here for you." Mrs. Anderson said. _

_"Please mom, I just want to be alone." Blaine said as he curled in on himself. Mrs. Anderson closed her eyes and nodded her head and got up to leave with the rest of the family. _

_It was then when Blaine let himself shed a few tears._

_CLDCLDCLDCLD_

_The rest of the boys sat in the waiting room. They had no idea how to help their friends. All they could do was say their condolences and console them. But it didn't seem as if it were enough. _

_"Damn, I couldn't imagine losing Beth. I'd go mad." Puck said. _

_"I know I wouldn't want to lose my brother or sister either." Sam said. Sebastian stood up and looked into Kurt's room. His family was still holding him._

_"He's never going to be the same. Neither of them." He said._

_"I could just pound Eli for doing this. He's going to hell for what he did." Dave exclaimed. _

_"I just hope that this is all over. I couldn't imagine going through this again." Rory replied. _

_While the boys were talking they had no idea that they were being watched. Someone with a blue coat watched the boys talk about their friends' situation. They then took out a phone and recorded them._

_KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB_

_Kurt had shed all the tears he could. Blaine had managed to sneak into his room and they held each other. They would cry, but they still held on to each other tight. Eventually they ended up sharing the room. Their friends would come see them and give their condolences._

_"Kurt, we're gonna have to face the world eventually aren't we?" Blaine asked as he looked out the window of their room. He knew that eventually they would have to face the world head on._

_"Sadly yes. We went through hell, but we're still here. Even if we don't want to be." Kurt said. He emerged from the bathroom and returned to his bed. _

_"I'm afraid. I don't want people looking at us like we're freaks." Kurt walked over to him and held his hand._

_"Adam promised that he'd keep everything quiet. We'll be fine; we have to go back to our lives eventually." Kurt said with a warm smile._

_"How are you still standing? I feel like I could breakdown again at any moment." Blaine said as he wiped his eyes. _

_"I know the feeling, but one of us has to be strong. And we both know that I tend to hide my emotions." Kurt said. Blaine walked back over to his suitcase. He thought about his son, what he would've looked like._

_"I can't h-help but wonder what h-he..." Blaine broke down again and Kurt was there to hold him._

_"I know, I know, I wonder too. But we have to be strong; otherwise we'll never be able to overcome this." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded his head. "We'll get through this." _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Once Kurt got back home, he looked around his room. Carole and Burt must've moved all the baby things to prevent him from breaking down. But Kurt opened his closet door and pulled out a rattle. _

_It was going to be their son's first gift. Well, the first of many to come anyway. Kurt slide down his bedroom wall and held the little toy close. _

_Something changed in him that day. Everyone thought it was because of the loss of his child, but it wasn't. There was more to it than that. Kurt felt like there was a darkness within him that wanted revenge. _

_And from that day on, sweet Kurt Hummel was gone; a new and more dark Kurt Hummel had been born. _

**A/N: Okay this was a bit difficult, but it's done. Now the first chapter was a bit Klaine heavy only because of the last story's ending. But this story will have everyone in it. I just wanted to get some of Klaine's storyline in first. More to come read and review. **

**Next on CLD: The boys gather together to talk about recent issues. One deceiver goes to desperate lengths to get what he wants. Another has to come to terms with his feelings for someone. **

**Plus the poll for Klaine's child is still on my profile. Go ahead and vote there's still time and review for Forever Night as well. The official poster and trailer for Charming Little Deceivers is on my profile. XOXO ShadowBeauty**


	2. Months Later

_**Chapter 2: Month Later…**_

It's two days before junior year and they boys are at Sebastian's house in the apartment above the garage. His parents decided to let him redo it since they felt he and his friends needed a place to relax.

The past few months, things had been difficult for them. The whole issue with Eli causing havoc with them all, Kurt and Blaine losing their child. It changed something in the both of them. Blaine was emotional and Kurt was just mad. He didn't look depressed like Blaine did. He cleaned himself up and everything. But he was just off.

"Okay, so it's been a hell of a past few months. But we've survived it and we're still here." Sebastian said as he held up a glass of _Gingered Apple Cider_, "Even though some of us probably don't want to be."

"I'm fine. Therapy has been helping." Kurt snapped. Sebastian and the rest of the group flinched at that statement.

"We know Kurt, but we're here for you, you too Blaine." Sam said as he put his hand on Blaine's lap. Blaine gave him a kind smile.

"We actually wanted to sing something for you." Sam said. Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other while the others got ready to perform.

**Sebastian:**

_**The lights are going down**_

_**In every city town**_

_**But you'll be fast asleep**_

_**There's no one that can keep**_

_**The dream out of your heart**_

_**And when you fall apart**_

_**Just hold your head up high**_

_**You have an alibi in me**_

**Finn and Puck:**

_**Can't compromise me for you**_

_**That kind of trade would never do**_

_**Wearing shoes that don't quite fit**_

_**You lose yourself bit by bit**_

_**Completely alone now, blank page beginning**_

_**Empty head the world is spinning**_

_**Control the strings, dancing puppet on a stage**_

_**A cage**_

**All of the boys:**

_**The lights are going down**_

_**In every city town**_

_**But you'll be fast asleep**_

_**There's no one that can keep**_

_**The dream out of your heart**_

_**And when you fall apart**_

_**Just hold your head up high**_

_**You have an alibi in me**_

**Rory and Sam:**

_**Late in the afternoon**_

_**The winter's cold will soon**_

_**Rewrite the summer's lies**_

_**With frozen alibis**_

**All of the boys:**

_**The lights are going down**_

_**In every city town**_

_**But you'll be fast asleep**_

_**There's no one that can keep**_

_**The love out of your heart**_

_**And when you fall apart**_

_**Just hold your head up high**_

_**You have an alibi in me**_

"Thank you." Kurt said eyes shining with tears. Sebastian smiled at him and gave him a hug, along with Blaine.

"We appreciate it." Blaine said. They all shared a round of hugs before grabbing their glasses.

"So let's raise our glasses and pray that this year is the best year of our lives. Well...besides senior year that is." Sebastian said as they raised their glasses and took a drink.

"Let's get this party started." Finn said.

Two hours later, Kurt awoke to go to the bathroom. All that drinking (which wasn't really that much to him) caused him to have a full bladder. When he came back he noticed that Sebastian was missing. He looked for Blaine and saw him leaned up against the couch asleep.

He decided to walk downstairs and heard what sounded like a muffled conversation. He walked outside to hear Sebastian having a heated conversation with someone.

"I don't care what it takes. I have to see him. There's some things that I need to know." He said into his cellphone. Who was Sebastian talking to at this time at night? He leaned a little closer.

"Look Jade, I need your help. Try to find out everything you can... Okay, thank you. I'll see you soon." He said and hung up. He was shocked when he heard Kurt clear his throat. "Jesus, Kurt you scared the hell out of me."

"It seems like you were having a pretty intense conversation." Kurt said. Sebastian had to shut this down quick, otherwise his secret might be found out.

"Yeah I was talking to my cousin. There's this guy that can get me _One Direction_ tickets." Sebastian said smoothly. Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said before he turned around and walked back into the barn. Sebastian let out a huff of air. He was proud that he didn't get busted; only he didn't know that he had.

Kurt got back into his sleeping bag and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't care what Sebastian was hiding. He had bigger things to worry about. The very top of his list would have to be...

Finding Aiden.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

The day school started Sam was at his locker. Rory came walking up to him with a huge smile on his face. They had gone the entire summer without anything from their enemy. Apparently Eli was locked up in the 'Ward', so everything was going pretty well.

"Someone seems happy." Sam said as he put his book in his locker.

"I am. Sugar and I are going strong. She really is awesome." Rory said.

"I'm happy for ya bro. I'm glad you were able to get the money for your trip. You guys won, which was awesome."

"Yep, it seems that everyone is doing okay. Finn's doing well with the whole recovery thing. Kurt and Blaine seem to be adjusting to everything too." Rory said.

"That is true. But I can tell that they were really looking forward to the baby. Plus with it being a boy, it has to be pretty sucky for them now." Sam said as they began walking down the hall.

"I can't even begin to describe the type of pain that must feel like. But I feel that they'll overcome this and even find their way back to each other." Rory smiled.

"Yeah I do too. Oh and by the way, did you notice how happy Dave seemed to be over the summer?" Sam asked.

"I did, wonder what that's about?" Rory said.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dave was in his car happy as ever. He had met a nice guy over the summer. Even though it had only been 3 months, he's never felt happier.

"Dave? Are you okay?" Chandler asked. Dave looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Chandler was a few inches shorter than him, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and always wore a beanie. And he wore big classes that Dave just loved.

"I'm fine. I just..." He let his voice trail off.

"Don't know how to introduce me to your friends?" Chandler finished for him.

"Yeah, look I don't want you to be a secret or anything. I just have to do this in my own way." Dave said. Chandler grabbed his hand.

"Take as long as you want. I'm not gonna rush you, you know. The fact that I'm with you is all that matters." Dave leaned in and kissed him. It was short, but sweet too.

"Let's go, wouldn't want you to be late for your new class." Dave said as he led the boy into the building.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sebastian had managed to skip the rest of the day of school. Of course he'd be back to school for glee club, but he had some unfinished business to handle.

He pulled up to Levin Mental Institute. He had been secretly going there for a few weeks now. He needed answers. Eli was supposed to be his friend and it turns out that he's totally psycho? Some things just don't add up. He got out of his car and walked into the building. He flashed his badge and was guided to Eli's room.

"Hey buddy, how are we today?" He asked as he sat down. Eli turned to look at him and then looked out the window again. Sebastian sighed and picked up his magazine.

Eli had been completely stoic every time Sebastian had come to see him.

"I think that this school year is gonna be great. It won't be the same without my best friend though." He said hoping for a response.

Nothing.

"You're gonna have to say something eventually. We can't just sit here." Again nothing. Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued to read his magazine.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kurt had lost interest in a lot of things. His Cheerios days were over, he hated pretty much everything and everyone, he did keep singing though. Most of which were dark songs. Burt, Carole, and Finn were getting worried.

Burt had caught Kurt looking at the scar on his stomach on different occasions. He truly felt bad for his son. At least that bastard was on the looney bin. He couldn't hurt his kids and their friends anymore.

He just wished that he could've gotten more justice for his kids. Apparently since the baby didn't _'take a breath of air'_ he wasn't considered a person, so they couldn't rule it a murder. Which was insane. Burt, Clayton Smythe, and Sasha Anderson pushed everything they could to put Eli in jail, but to no avail.

The only thing that could happen was that he was put in the Levin Institute for psychiatric evaluation.

Kurt sat by his window and just stared outside. He would just think about what could've been. He would have been a proud parent to a little boy. He wondered what he would've looked like.

Would he have had Blaine's curls? His pointy nose? Blaine's dazzling smile? His fashion sense? All those questions will never get to be answered because of Eli. And Aiden. Kurt was going to hunt Aiden down and find out what the hell his problem was.

He needed to know why Aiden would betray him like that? What was his motive? Kurt knew that this wasn't over. Eli said himself that they worked for someone. There was someone else out there pulling the strings. Just because one of the minions was currently detained, didn't mean that their pathetic agenda against them was finished.

Aiden held the answers. Kurt heard a beep and went over to his vanity.

_'Hey, I can meet you tonight. If you're up to it.' _The text said. Kurt looked down and smiled.

_**'See you soon.' **_Kurt replied. He leaned back against his wall and closed his eyes.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: Happy Holidays readers! Okay sorry it's been a minute lol. But here's chapter two. I'm trying to build up tension and keep my storylines together. Who's Kurt talking to? Dave and Chandler? I wonder what will happen there. Sebastian going to see Eli? Something's wrong with that picture. Don't fret, the rest of the boys will be mentioned. I have the official trailer to this story on my profile. Check it out; it'll give off foreshadowing events. The song used in this chapter is **_**Alibi**__**, **_**by **_**The Strange Familiar**__**. **_**I loved that song ever since I heard it in **_**Pretty Little Liars**__**.**_** Read and Review. Oh and don't forget to vote for Klaine's child in **_**Forever Night**__**. **_**The poll along with its nominees and their photos are on my profile. VOTE VOTE VOTE. Time's almost up. XOXO ShadowBeauty**

**Next on CLD: Someone goes out for a drive. A message is delivered that will shock a lot of people. Someone gets themselves into a bit of a jam. **


End file.
